The Contractor will be required to provide a stable environment in biologically clean facilities for approximately 7500 Government-owned mice of numerous strains which will be used by NIADDK investigators in the study of systemic lupus and related autoimmune systems diseases. The Contractor will also be required to accept the periodic delivery of Government-purchased mice and to include these with the existing colonies. When required by the Project Officer, the Contractor will deliver the requested number of mice to the appropriate NIADDK laboratory.